1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire monitoring and repairing device which incorporates a pressure gauge, a tire repairing tool, a tire tread ruler and a flash light unit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pressure gauges and tire tread rulers are useful implements to check the performance of tires. Tire repairing tools which have a forked portion with a converging end are used to repair pierced parts of tiers. Since the above-mentioned devices are indispensable for the safetiness of tires, it is desirable to incorporate them for convenient carrying and storing.